


Death of a Bachelor

by ironztark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Frostironstrange, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, So is Stephen, They’re all gay, loki is gender fluid, so is Loki, stephen strange is pan, the three of them kiss, tony Stark is bi, tony is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironztark/pseuds/ironztark
Summary: Just an introduction on how Tony Stark ended up dating Stephen Strange and Loki
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Loki, Tony Stark/Loki, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 258
Collections: IronStrange Fic by Egg





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> I hope you’re safe.
> 
> This is just a tiny story a friend of mine kept asking me to write so just bare with me, ok? Alex, this is for you!  
> English is not my first language, so apologies in advance.

For everyone in the room, Tony Stark was listening to the meeting. Pepper Potts by the end of the table, was discussing CEO business that the engineer could not care less. In his glasses screens, there were messages from his boyfriends popping up. He remembers well when they started this. 

Tony Stark was a 30 year old playboy, often partying and often drunk. One of his parties went so good that he woke up in a hospital in New York. He clearly remembers the party was hosted in Los Angeles and he has no idea how he got to the other side of the country. His face was all over magazines and when he was about to go on youtube to check if JARVIS was right about sextapes, the doctor on call came into the room. He was a nice young man, looked in his early 30s, dark hair with white stripes on the side, which made him hotter, piercing blue eyes, (Or were they green? Tony was hungover, he doesn't know, give him a break) and he was tall. Tony always liked his men tall. The doctor in front of him was a sight he wouldn't complain about when waking in another city with no memories from last night.

"Mister Stark, I understand you have a migraine and your face is all over the news for the tenth time, but would you please care to listen to what I'm recommending you?" Oh, Tony loved a snarky man even better.

"Mister Stark is my old man, call me Tony, doc."

"Doctor Stephen Strange.'' 

"Can I call you Steph?" the engineer smirked when the other man rolled his eyes.

"You may not'' he bickered.

"You're no fun, doc,” Tony sat up in the hospital bed "I just woke up after I think it was a great party even though I have no memory of it and you're trying to ruin my mood."

"You had a concussion," Strange started, analyzing Tony’s eyes "And I'm doing my job so you can go back to your house do whatever God knows''

"Listen, I'm fine,'' he grabbed the doctor's hand ''Besides waking up with you as my doctor, it really was a pleasure. What would you say we get out of here and grab breakfast together then maybe I could do you as God intended?''

And that was it. That was almost ten years ago when Tony and Stephen first started dating. 

About five years in their relationship, both of them wanted to spice things up in bed. Don't get them wrong, they were both smart, made each other laugh, sarcastic, their friends loved each other and Stephen was in love with Tony. Tony would give anything for the doctor to realize he loved him even more. The sex was out of this world, Stephen showed the older man how a good submisse he could be in bed. And as if Tony didn't love to follow doctor's orders. But they wanted to try new things and that was how they ended up with a couple's profile on a dating app. And that was how they met Loki. 

Loki reminded Tony of Stephen. They were tall, much for both men liking, with black hair, piercing eyes just like his boyfriend, and they were as much as both of them in the wit department. Loki were a Uni Professor, so when they first had a date, the three men spent the night talking about science. Under the table, Stephen was holding Tony's hand in a way that assured him Loki was the one they wanted. Tony smirked.

"So what would you say you come up to our place tonight, professor?" the engineer whispered only loud enough for both men to listen.

"I thought you'd never ask.''

That was when they fell into a routine. They would each go to their work places, when was lunch time Tony would see if Stephen and/or Loki were available and they shared a meal in cozy restaurants. By night, they would flip out a coin to decide in which house they'd spend the night.  
One time, Tony got stuck in a SI meeting (Damn you, Pepper) and he went to Stephen's flat as requested. It was the middle of the night when he got to the place and he was presented with the cutest scene in front of him. Stephen and Loki were both sleeping soundlessly in the couch. They were both tall so it was cute to see Stephen lying down on his back and Loki laying on top of him, with their arms around the doctor. Their expressions without a worry in the world. The billionaire got closer to them, whispering to the A.I. that he definitely uploaded at Stephen’s place, to snap a picture before leaning down and kissing both men foreheads.

"Good, you're home.'' muttered Stephen in a low baritone, without opening his eyes.

''There's dinner in the microwave.'' Loki snapped an eye open when saying it. They give Stephen a peck on his lips, stand up and gave Tony another one.

"Hello, dear.'' he smiled and sat down on the couch besides Stephen, kissing him just as deeply. "And hello, darling.''

The three of them stayed there for a couple of minutes, Tony sitting on Stephen's lap and Loki on the side, kissing Stephen's neck, while Tony kissed Stephen’s lips. The doctor stopped the kiss first, leaning down to catch Loki's lips and Tony smirked dancing his hands through the professor's torso.

"I need a shower first,'' the former playboy stated, leaving the doctor's lap "I'll see you two in bed.''

"You know we can have a party without you.''

"You wouldn't.''

When Tony went back to their bedroom, he found a sleeping Stephen and Loki reading a book beside him.

"What a party, hun?" Tony smirked, getting comfortable in the middle of them.

"He had a 50 hour shift, he was just waiting for us to come home so he could crash.''

Tony smiled at the sight, leaning to stay in Loki's arms "God, I love him.''

"I love him too.''

"And I love you.'' Loki smiled as Tony kissed him. "I had a rough meeting today so I'm gonna sleep too, okay?"

"I'm just gonna finish this chapter and I'll turn off the lights.'' It was the last thing Tony heard before falling asleep with the professor petting his hair.

"Do you agree with that statement, Mister Stark?" Pepper pulled him out of his thoughts again. This woman was trying to kill him for the past ten years.

"Whatever you say, Miss Potts. I just sign the checks.'' he smirked and everyone went back to the meeting, leaving Tony again to his own devices.

In the front of his glassess, again, popped another message from his boyfriends. Attached there was a picture of Loki wearing one of his old MIT shirts, sitting on Stephen's lap (it's their favorite place to sit, you can't judge them) and a bare chest Stephen kissing Loki's cheekbones. The text was simple and just said "We miss you."

Tony urgently had to go home.


End file.
